Serena
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: Serena Lustitia. The name is translated to 'Calm Justice' from Latin to English. She's a biotic. She's an assassin. She's from a forgotten race. She's the exact opposite of the name. Starts in Mass Effect 2. Rated M for future violence, language and adult themes (sex and suggestion to it).


**_A/N: So I just needed to get this first chapter out of the way. The idea for this story has been bothering me for a long time now. It's why I sorta went on a pause for writing my stories. So yeah. Also if any of you all would like to see the main character and what she looks like, go to my profile and my profile pic will be updated to her. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this! Hint: This story begins in Mass Effect 2. Sorry if it's too short:(_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters from Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 3. I only own my OC and her relationship. Any and all rights belong to the rightful owners of Mass Effect and it's characters, Bioware. Please support the official release._**

* * *

A woman strutted into the Purgatory Bar. You couldn't see her face as it was covered by a hood of some sorts. Her body was covered by a skin-tight armor that stopped just below her breasts and started again at her waist. She wore boots that were clasped onto her legs, a tight grip on each. Gloves were stretched onto her hands and reached to below her elbows. The only exposed part of her body was her torso.

She slowly disappeared into the crowd, no one paying attention to the mysterious woman. Yet there was an aura that seemed to be stirred up as soon as she disappeared. An aura that made a few Asari, Turians, Humans, and other species, squirm in discomfort. Underneath her hood, the woman smirked a malicious smirk. She was here for a reason. No, not to just rattle up a few people. She was on a job. A job to rid of one pathetic life-form in this universe.

In five seconds flat the woman was up in the rafters, hidden from view. She observed the floor of the bar, her eyes searching for one specific person. People flooded the bar-drinking, talking and dancing-oblivious to the fact that one of them was to be killed in a matter of moments. Her eyes landed on her target, surrounded by guards-more like mercs. A mischievous glint lighted her eyes, a game was coming up. A game she wanted to win.

She slowly smoothed down her cartilage-based forehead crests, pushing them into small gaps she opened in her head. The woman messed with her hair to make it look natural in a way and removed the cloak from her body. She jumped from the rafters and subtlety grabbed a glass full of something from the bar. Swaying her hips in a seductive manner, she brushed past her target. She managed to 'accidentally' spill her drink all over the man and wouldn't stop apologizing.

"Oh by the Serpent herself, do forgive me sir," she let herself slip up. Here she was trying to act human, and she used an old goddess term from a forgotten race. "That outfit looks quite expensive. Here let me help you clean it," she trailed off and pretended to look away as if she was searching for a cloth. The man laughed at the woman.

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty more of these old things," the man had obviously had too much to drink already. The woman could smell it from light years away. Seeing as the woman looked young, the man decided to have a little fun tonight. He grabbed her arm, "Why don't you and I go get a private room? This bar seems to be a bit crowded, don't ya think? I'd love to show you my ship," the man knew women were suckers for men with ships.

The woman widened her eyes in mock happiness and nodded vigorously. The mercs surrounding them sniggered and elbowed each other, knowing what came after the 'I can show ya my ship'. The man dragged the woman alongside him, unable to be patient for the next few minutes. He got into his sky car, the woman taking the passenger side. The man quickly flew off to his lavish apartment on the Citadel.

The entire ride the woman only stared out the window, smirking that her plan was working. She was doing what she always did. She always seduced the man, never had sex with them, but she made them believe they did. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Every time she would only need to kiss them somewhere, no matter how much it disgusted her, and bite them. Then it was a slow-painful death from there on out for the victim, and a pocketful of credits for her.

They soon arrived at his large apartment and immediately he had her pinned to a wall, kissing her sloppily. She rolled her eyes and played along, kissing back as if she was drunk. His hands traveled down her body, stopping at the waistband if her pants. He tugged them down a bit and she was done. She roughly bit down on his bottom lip, a potent venom excreting itself into his system.

The man jerked his head back and covered his now bleeding lip. "What the hell is wrong with you lady?!" he shouted, unaware that he was slowly dying. The woman smirked, showing her elongated and sharpened canines. A green liquid dripped from her two teeth, sizzling as it slipped off her lip and onto the ground. The man's eyes widened in fear and suddenly felt the side effects start to kick in.

An intense burning feeling flowed through his body, causing him to convulse into motor-paralysis. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," the woman started, a bluish glow starting to emit from her clenched palm. "Didn't your pathetic human mother ever teach you manners?" the woman cocked her head to the side and the glow consumed her body. She was a biotic. At this, the man's eyes showed fear.

The woman sniggered and opened her right hand. She used her biotics to raise the paralyzed man from the ground and into the air. Her vision switched to thermal imaging and she followed the heat trail through the veins of the man.

"Looks like you're nearly dead," she then squeezed her hand, causing his airways to tighten. "Ah but it wouldn't be fun if I made this quick. Nope, my job is to make you suffer." The woman seemed crazy to the man, but he knew that she was just another hit man trying to get money. Despite being in his own fiery hell of pain, the man closed his eyes and died then and there.

The thermal imaging showed the frost of death spread through his body, overcoming the heat of pain. Gritting her teeth in anger, the woman threw her victim out of his window in pure fury. She heard the crash of his body, the screams of the witnesses, the padding of feet approaching her location. Her spine went cold when she heard a gun cock behind her.

She must've been standing there for an hour at least, consumed by her anger. The gun cock had awaken her. A gruff voice came from behind her, "State your name, race and what just happened." The woman looked down to the carpeted ground and smirked.

"That wouldn't be fun if I told you, would it?" Hearing the man's finger start to slowly grasp the trigger, she sighed. "Fine! Take the fun out of things," the woman stated, throwing her hands up into the air. She turned around and was met by a cocked

M-3 Predator. The woman put a clawed finger on the top of the heavy pistol and pushed it to the ground. "Nice gun, M-3 Predator, heavy pistol. Not bad for someone of your ranks human."

The human male put a gloved hand to his earpiece and whispered, "EDI, what is the race of the woman in the room?"

The computerized feminine voice of EDI played through Shepard's earpiece, "The woman seems to appear human, but she isn't. She seems to be from an old forgotten race, the-" the woman tore Shepard's earpiece from his head in lightning speed. She crushed the mechanics in her hand easily. But that wasn't what Shepard noticed.

He noticed the cartilage-based forehead crests. They started at her forehead and extended up an off her head. There was a central one-the longest-then they framed her head, decreasing in size until the last ones only covered the top half of each ear. Her jet black hair had silver highlights in it, and started at the base of the underside of the crests. Markings were spread across her face. It was a line of small circles that started at the tip of her central crest, trailing down into an upside down heart in between her eyebrows. They then turned into circles again, going above each eyebrow. When they hit the end of the eyebrow, they turned into teardrop shapes-shaping the outer sides of the eyes and stopping at the bottom of the center of the eyes. Shepard also noticed her clawed fingertips, her elongate and sharpened pupils-much like that of a snake-and how her feet were oriented. The woman's feet looked as if she was standing on her toes to try and reach something high, and small claws extended from her toes and a small claw extended from what should be her heel.

The assassin took in the man's features. He had a scar stretching over his face. A buzz-cut covered his scalp and a thin beard and mustache covered his face. He had electric blue eyes with a hint of red in them. She knew that red. She had been implanted with them years ago; Cybernetics. She knew the man had looked familiar, of course she wasn't able to place a name. Then she saw his armor. He was obviously a well-built man. A **VERY** well-built man. Trailing her eyes over his face and body once more, she smirked.

"Serena Lustitia, I was hired to assassinate that man," she then stare him straight in the eyes, not noticing his ground team staring at her. "And I am an Amplian."


End file.
